


There's Nothing I Wouldn't Give

by darthcookie



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Fire, Gen, Memories, triskelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9892439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthcookie/pseuds/darthcookie
Summary: Peter gives Derek the gift of the past.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Derek had to kill Peter.

Derek hadn't expected to receive a notice from Peter's estate attorney. Derek tried to put off going into the attorney's office for as long as he could but he couldn't put him off any longer so he finally went in to see what was going on. To Derek's surprise, Peter had left Derek a key to a lock box and the instructions to the attorney that if Peter didn't check in with his attorney for two months then he was most likely dead so Derek was to get the key. 

Derek took the key to the Bank of Beacon Hills and followed the manager to the security vault. She helped Derek pull out the box, showed him to a private sitting area and then left him alone. Derek opened the box and the first thing he found was a letter addressed to him in Peter's distinctive handwriting. Derek opened it and read it to himself, "Dear Derek, if you're reading this and you didn't have to kill me then I'm probably dead. If you did have to kill me, I'm so sorry, I never meant for that to happen. I'm so sorry I killed Laura. Please forgive me, Derek. I know you can't just yet, but please try to. I wasn't myself and my need to avenge our family blinded me to the hurt I'd cause you.   
On the next page you'll find a list of the items in this box. These items were found after the fire. They belonged to our family, please cherish them.   
-Love Always,  
Peter"

Derek put the first page of the letter down and started to read the second page:  
1\. Your parent's wedding rings. I stole them from the Sheriffs Department's evidence locker/storage unit. They didn't belong there so I took them. In reality, everything in this box comes from that unit.   
2\. Your GreatGrandmother Mary's rosary. She was human and taken from us far too soon.   
3\. Laura's 1st Place 8th grade Track and Field medal. Of course she was a fast runner, she ran with me every morning. When she was a toddler I'd strap her to my back and run with her. I can still hear her tiny giggles as we'd run.   
4\. A manila envelope full of our families photos. I'm surprised so many survived.   
5\. Your baby fangs.  
6\. Talia's gold triskelion necklace. It's been passed down from mother to daughter for centuries, please pass it down to your daughter someday.  
7\. Your carved wooden wolf that my father carved for you. It's a bit kissed by the fire but it's still beautiful.   
8\. A pair of baby booties that Julia, my wife and your pregnant aunt, crocheted while we awaited the birth of our second baby. They are the only thing that I have that represents my little family so please, if you ever loved me, please take care of them, Derek. 

Derek gently picked up every item and inspected them. Tears freely fell from his eyes. He could still smell the ghost of the smoke from the fire clinging to the items. He looked at every photo, sometimes while smiling, sometimes while feeling overwhelmed by sadness. When he was done, Derek gingerly placed all the items back into the box, closed the lid and called over the branch manager to help him lock the box back up. He made sure that the fees for the box would always be paid for and walked out while putting the key on his keychain.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my little story and I hope your day isn't a shitty one.


End file.
